Kärcher HDS 9/18-4 M (Farming Simulator 17)
The Kärcher HDS 9/18-4 M (or High-Pressure Washer) is a available in Farming Simulator 17. It can be used in First-Person view to clean the dirt off farm equipment. This is purely a cosmetic tool. Function The HDS 9/18-4 M High Pressure Washer is a tool used to clean dirt off vehicles and farm tools. It is the only machine capable of doing so. Equipment gets dirty whenever it moves through a field or over a dirt road, or when put to use on your fields. The dirt has no gameplay-related effect in the base game other than changing the equipment's visual appearance. Nevertheless, some players may prefer to keep their vehicles clean anyway, and a high-pressure washer is a good way to do so. To use the High Pressure Washer, park your dirty equipment within about 15-20 meters of the washer, and approach it while in First-Person Mode. This enables the option to "Turn On High Pressure Washer" . Doing so will grab the washer nozzle from the machine and place it in your avatar's hands. With the nozzle in hand, aim the nozzle at the dirty vehicle, then press and hold the "Activate Hand Tool" button . This causes water to spray out on front of the nozzle as long as the button is held down. When aimed at a dirty machine (from too far way), this will slowly remove the dirt texture from the machine. Cleaning a very dirty machine may take a dozen seconds. You may stop cleaning the machine at any time by releasing the button. In the base game, aiming at any part of a dirty machine will clean the entire machine. There is no need to clean different parts of the machine separately. However, anything attached to the target machine (e.g. , , etc.) needs to be washed separately, since it is considered to be a different object even when attached. While holding the nozzle, you cannot move more than 15 meters away from the High-Pressure Washer. Attempting to do so will put a flashing error message on screen, indicating this. For this reason, make sure to place the machine close to the washer before jumping out to clean it. When done cleaning, you may replace the nozzle by walking back to the Washer and hitting the "Turn Off High-Pressure Washer" button . The nozzle will also be automatically returned to the washer if you enter a vehicle while holding it, or when teleporting to another location. NOTE: Unlike previous versions of Farming Simulator, the High-Pressure Washer in FS17 does not cost money to use, beyond the cost of buying the machine itself. Unfortunately this water cannot be used to fill or any other receptacle. It cannot be used to provide to your . NOTE 2: If you do not wish to use a Washer, will also wash any equipment that is left outside (not under a roof or other overhead object). However, rain is unpredictable and somewhat rare. Advantages * Cheap: The High Pressure Washer costs only $4,500. You may be able to afford placing one in any area where vehicles and tools are working, so that you don't need to take them far away to be washed. * Small: The High Pressure Washer can be placed within 1 meter of any other object, and only has a footprint 1x1 meters in area. This allows it to be placed right next to other objects, and takes very little place. Nonetheless, as a Placeable, it is a completely immobile collision object; Don't place it in the middle of a vehicle path! * Costs Nothing to Use: Unlike in previous versions of the game, the Washer in FS17 does not require payment for its water. You may wash your farm equipment freely without wasting money. Disadvantages * Purely Cosmetic: Your farm will not be adversely affected in any way from leaving your vehicles and tools dirty. There is no gameplay-based reason to wash them at all. * Short Hose: The High Pressure Washer's nozzle cannot be carried more than 15 meters away from the machine itself. Remember to pull your equipment up close to the washer before hopping out to use it. Specifications *'Price:' $4,500 *'Maintenance Cost:' $10 / day *'Footprint Dimensions:' :*'Width:' 1.0 meters :*'Length:' 1.0 meters Gallery